


La maledizione

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il potere di Marco ha un pessimo effetto collaterale. E questa volta porterà con sé bizzarre conseguenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maledizione

Marco stava tornando verso la Moby Dick. La missione non era stava difficile, ma lunga, per cui sentiva davvero la necessità di essere a casa. Le sue ali si muovevano veloci quanto gli era permesso, la testa con il lungo collo diritta in avanti, per non perdere la rotta, il sole che veniva lasciato alle spalle.

E poi, improvvisamente, il suo corpo fu completamente scosso dal dolore. Ogni singola fibra del suo essere bruciava, i muscoli si contraevano spasmodicamente, bloccandolo del tutto. Le ali non riuscirono più a sorreggerlo e, con la poca lucidità che gli era ancora rimasta, si guardò intorno per spostare la caduta lontano dal mare.

C'era un'isola, non poco lontano da dove stava volando. Strinse i denti, nonostante il dolore che provava, e mosse ancora le ali. Quando fu esattamente sopra la terra, quindi al sicuro da qualsiasi tipo di annegamento, si lasciò andare, ritornando in forma umana. Il suo corpo precipitò di schianto, la schiena che sbatté e ruppe i rami degli alberi della foresta sotto di se, finché non sbatté con forza sul terreno duro.

Le fiamme blu eruppero subito a curare qualsiasi frattura la caduta gli aveva causato, solo che invece di limitare il dolore questi aumentò esponenzialmente. Marco si mise in piedi con fatica, la mano che si teneva a uno dei tronchi. Tutto bruciava nel suo corpo, ma riuscì comunque a fare dei passi tremolanti in avanti.

La foresta non era fitta, per cui riusciva a camminare senza che la vegetazione lo ostacolasse, e allo stesso tempo poteva sorreggersi agli alberi. Sentiva in lontananza lo scroscio di una cascata: era ciò a cui mirava. Ci arrivò quando ormai non riusciva più a tenersi in piedi e si trascinava piuttosto in avanti con le mani, carponi, strusciando le ginocchia.

La cascata non era alta e si immergeva in un lago davvero molto piccolo, ma il rumore scrosciante sarebbe stato sufficiente. Marco, con le ultime energie che gli erano rimaste, si trascinò quanto possibile vicino, scoprendo che tra la cascata e la parete di roccia retrostante c'era abbastanza spazio per nascondersi.

Così si accoccolò dietro, in una fessura della roccia, e si trasformò in fenice, le ali strette attorno al suo corpo come a proteggersi. La cascata nascondeva del tutto la luce delle sue piume infuocate d'azzurro, dato che da fuori appariva solo come il luccichio del sole sull'acqua, e il rumore copriva le sue urla. Marco si lasciò andare al dolore che provava, la bocca aperta a gridare nella speranza che sfogarsi gli avrebbe permesso di sopportare al meglio.

Non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimase nascosto a soffrire, né se era sveglio per tutto il tempo. A volte il dolore era così insopportabile da fargli perdere la lucidità e gli sembrava di essere caduto addormentato, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a credere di essersi riposato in alcun modo. La bocca era sempre rimasta aperta, ad urlare, la gola che diventava secca e poi bruciava, di modo da contribuire al resto del dolore.

E poi fu certo di essersi addormentato e di essersi risvegliato, perché il dolore si era affievolito. Ancora in forma di fenice, alzò la testa, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto chinata all'indietro contro il suo petto, e si guardò attorno, perplesso. Ricordò quello che gli era successo e le terribili fitte che l'avevano costretto a fermarsi il prima possibile.

Non stava ancora bene. Se si muoveva poteva ancora avvertire le fitte a ogni muscolo e, in ogni caso, le ore passate in agonia lo avevano privato di ogni energia. Sarebbe rimasto nascosto finché non fosse stato certo di stare bene

Tuttavia, poteva muoversi abbastanza senza rischiare di rimanere svenuto da qualche parte. Aveva fame e sete, soprattutto sentiva la necessità di dare sollievo alla sua gola arsa dalle sue urla. Così, con prudenza, zampettò fuori dalla cascata. L'erba era umida per la rugiada mattutina e le sue zampe provarono in qualche modo sollievo per quel terreno morbido, dopo essere state appoggiate sulla roccia così a lungo.

Ancora in forma di fenice, si chinò sulla superficie del lago e succhiò con il becco. Subito avvertì il sollievo dell'acqua che scendeva lungo la sua gola, purificandola e rilassandola. Continuò a bere finché non sentì che poteva di nuovo parlare senza avvertire dolore.

Ora che stava di nuovo bene, si prese il tempo per osservare i dintorni, in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Erano in una foresta, quindi era indubbio che avrebbe potuto cacciare degli animali selvatici. Avrebbe però dovuto accendere un fuoco, che forse avrebbe attirato l'attenzione, e richiesto troppa energia. Per il momento meglio limitarsi a frutta, se ne avesse trovata.

Da una parte del piccolo lago c'era un breve prato, con rocce e sottili tronchi sparsi, che brillava di verde alla luce del sole per via della rugiada. Poi c'era la parete di roccia da cui si precipitava la cascata, troppo alta per poter essere scalata, poiché Marco non si sentiva ancora in grado di volare. Nell'altra riva, la vegetazione diventava subito più folta, cespugli di felci verdi scuro e altri tronchi dinoccolati. Era in quella direzione che l'acqua scorreva in forma di fiume.

Marco era certo che da quella parte della foresta ci sarebbe stato almeno un albero con frutti commestibili. Prima, però, la sua attenzione fu attratta dall'acqua pura che si estendeva di fronte a lui. Era così pulita che si poteva vedere con facilità il fondo sabbioso e anche i piccoli pesci che vi nuotavano, ma che Marco non era in grado di catturare. Però notò che il livello dell'acqua era abbastanza bassa da poter rimanere in piedi e non essere sommerso.

Marco si lasciò cadere di pancia, con le sue piume a fiamma che tremolavano al contatto con il liquido. Subito fu colto dalla debolezza tipica dei possessori del frutto del diavolo, ma dato che era già debole per il dolore, quasi non ci fece nemmeno caso. Si lasciò guidare dal suo istinto e tornò in forma umana.

Non aveva più i vestiti, li aveva tolti a qualche punto nell'agonia delle ore precedenti, per cui assaporò l'acqua che gli sfiorava la pelle. Non era fredda come aveva immaginato, era chiaro che il sole che illuminava la superficie fino quasi ad accecare i dintorni l'aveva scaldata a sufficienza. Dopo due passi arrivò al centro del lago, con l'acqua che gli arrivava a malapena al sedere, e con movimenti lenti usò le mani come cucchiai per bagnarsi tutto il corpo.

Non si era accorto di quanto aveva sudato, dato che era in forma di fenice, ma lavarsi anche solo con l'acqua schietta gli dava sollievo. Alzò una delle mani per gettare l'acqua nel ciuffo dei capelli biondi, per poi passarvi le dita attraverso, come in una forma rustica di pettine.

Solo allora sentì un rumore alle sue spalle. Il suo Haki dell'Osservazione si attivò subito, cosa che gli permise di individuare cinque presenze sulla riva del lago. Benché non apparissero forti né pericolose, Marco si maledisse per essere stato così imprudente. Provava ancora dolore e il suo corpo era esausto, ma ciò non era una giustificazione.

Si voltò con attenzione, per far sembrare che fosse un movimento involontario. La mano ancora nei capelli e la testa leggermente chinata, scoccò un'occhiata nella direzione da cui sentiva le presenze. Nonostante la folta vegetazione, non potevano nascondersi del tutto, soprattutto data la luce del sole che illuminava ovunque.

Marco tirò un sospiro di sollievo: erano cinque, ma erano ragazzini. Non gli avrebbe dato più di sedici anni. Era curioso che avessero tutti i colori di capelli differenti, come a volersi distinguere l'uno dall'altro: argento, biondo, viola, verde, rosso. Nonostante fossero vestiti, erano bagnati, con gocce d'acqua che colavano loro dalle guance. Forse erano caduti nel fiume che scorreva oltre il lago.

Tutti e cinque lo stavano fissando con gli occhi spalancati, qualcuno anche con la bocca, come quello coi capelli argentati. Marco si chiese se fosse per il fatto che era nudo, o se avessero visto tutta la scena precedente, compresa la sua trasformazione da uccello a umano. Era il caso di scoprirlo.

Non poteva muoversi con la sua solita velocità, per cui era possibile che li avrebbe spaventati prima di raggiungerli, ma passo dopo passo raggiunse la riva davanti ai cespugli dove erano nascosti. Li vide indietreggiare, senza fuggire e senza distogliere gli occhi da lui.

«Yo.»

I ragazzi continuarono a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati. Nessuno si mosse, nemmeno Marco, che semplicemente attese la loro risposta. Non era lui che spiava gli altri mentre si facevano il bagno.

Poi, alla fine, uno di loro si alzò, quello con i capelli argentati e l'orecchino all'orecchio sinistro.

«Chi sei?»

«Non è bello interrogare gli altri senza essere i primi a presentarsi.»

«Oh, giusto.» Il ragazzo parve preso in contropiede e scoccò un'occhiata anche agli altri, che stavano iniziando ad alzarsi in quel momento. «Mi chiamo Petr e questi sono i membri della mia band, gli Swans.» Allargò la mano per indicarli uno a uno. «Cal, Kov, Kil e Lic.» I quattro erano in piedi e fecero un piccolo cenno con la testa al loro nome, senza togliere gli occhi da Marco.

«Io sono Marco» rispose allora lui. «Una band?» I loro vestiti erano consumati e casuali, andavano da semplici camice bianchi e jeans strappati e borchie ai polsi. Non erano un gruppo omogeneo.

«Be', vorremmo esserlo almeno» Petr ammise, con un leggero sorriso imbarazzato. «Qui la nostra musica non piace e dobbiamo arrangiarci...»

«Com'è possibile che tu ti sia trasformato da uccello in uomo?» Era stato Cal, quello dai capelli biondi, a intervenire, ma dallo sguardo degli altri era chiaro che aveva posto la domanda che tutti si stavano ponendo, incluso Petr, anche se si era fatto trascinare dal discorso sulla band.

«Avete visto tutto?» domandò Marco. Avrebbe preferito di no.

«Sì» confermò Kov. «Pensavamo fossi solo uno strano uccello, ma poi...»

Marco era sul punto di ricordargli dell'esistenza dei Frutti del Diavolo, ma poi si ricordò che stava volando, quando gli erano presi gli spasmi, nel Mare Settentrionale, un posto dove era raro vedere persone con simili poteri. Così sospirò.

«Si tratta di una maledizione» mentì. Be', non del tutto, dato che si parlava di poteri di frutti demoniaci. «Questo è il mio vero aspetto, ma lo posso assumere solo quando sono immerso in acqua. Altrimenti assumo la forma dell'uccello che avete visto.»

«Oh, era molto bello...» sussurrò Kil.

«Una maledizione?» chiese invece Petr. «Chi è stato? Perché?»

«È stato...» Il dolore stava tornando, o per meglio dire la stanchezza che tutte quelle fitte gli avevano procurato. Non riusciva più a stare in piedi, per cui con le ultime energie si allungò sulla riva, trascinando il corpo all'asciutto e, per rispettare la bugia che aveva detto, si trasformò in fenice.

«Che ti succede?» si preoccupò Petr. Tutti si chinarono a fianco a lui e solo Kil si azzardò a sfiorare appena quelle piume fiammeggianti.

«L'uomo che mi ha fatto questo mi sta cercando» disse Marco. «Vuole sapere una cosa da me, ma io non gliela posso dire. Ho volato fino a perdere le energie e adesso non ce la faccio più...» C'era della verità in quello che diceva: voleva solo tornare dietro la cascata, ad accovacciarsi e a dormire finché non fosse tornato in piena forma.

I cinque ragazzi si guardarono fra di loro, gli occhi che passavano fra l'uno e l'altro e il corpo di Marco in forma di uccello, che adesso stava tremando, le fiamme che ondeggiavano al ritmo dei suoi brividi.

«Ti nascondiamo noi!» offrì Petr, di impeto. Subito dopo rivolse lo sguardo ai suoi compagni, perplesso. «Sempre che voi siate d'accordo...» aggiunse.

Kil annuì. «Io sì.»

«Non abbiamo molta scelta» disse Cal. «Non possiamo lasciarlo così.»

«Ma pensiamo bene a come fare» aggiunse Lic.

«Grazie. Grazie davvero.»

La banda degli Swans abitava in una casa cantoniera ai margini del villaggio che si trovava nel centro della foresta. Era un edificio abbandonato, con la vernice rossa ormai sgretolata a terra, la porta che non si chiudeva e i vetri delle finestre rotte. Il primo piano era inagibile, per cui i cinque ragazzi vivevano nelle due stanza al piano terra, dividendo tra la stanza da letto e la stanza dove c'era tutto il resto, dalla cucina alla sala prove.

Tuttavia, il fatto che la casa cantoniera fosse ai margini del villaggio permise ai ragazzi di trasportare Marco all'indietro senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. E dopo aver passato notti seduto sulla nuda roccia, potersi accovacciare su delle coperte morbide, per quanto strappate e sporche, era più di quanto Marco desiderasse, dopo essere stato colto dai dolori in volo.

 

***

 

Ace fissava perplesso l'edificio diroccato che la vivrecard indicava e si chiedeva per quale assurdo motivo Marco dovesse trovarsi all'indietro e soprattutto non rispondesse alle chiamate sul Lumacofono. Dato che anche lui si trovava nel Mare Settentrionale ovvio che il Babbo e gli altri gli avessero chiesto di controllare, cosa che Ace aveva fatto con piacere. Ciò nonostante la situazione era così strana - Marco non era il tipo da non dare notizie e farli preoccupare - che Ace non sapeva se reagire nel solito modo o tentare un approccio più prudente.

«Scusa.» Kil l'aveva passato in fretta così da urtarlo per sbaglio.

«Ehi, aspetta.» Ace lo afferrò per il braccio, quasi in maniera involontaria. Mise via la vivrecard nella tasca. «Sai chi vive in questo posto?»

Kil teneva lo sguardo basso, sospettoso. «Noi. Io e... gli altri della mia band.»

«Band?»

«Sì, una band musicale.» Il suo tono era sottile, difficile da udire.

«Che figata» commentò Ace, con sincerità. «Posso entrare? Posso vedere?»

A quella domanda, Kil non rispose. Si limitò a paralizzarsi sotto la sua presa e a rimanere fermo, gli occhi bassi e la frangia dei capelli viola che gli copriva metà del volto.

«Lascialo stare!» Petr aveva visto la scena da una delle finestre della casa diroccata e si era precipitato verso di loro, i pugni alzati davanti alla testa.

Ace lo evitò con grazia, ma lasciò la presa su Kil. «Calma, non stavo facendo niente di male.» Alzò le mani per indicare la sua buona fede. «Ho sentito della band e volevo solo dare un'occhiata.»

Petr era caduto a terra per la sua stessa corsa, ma fu rapido ad alzarsi e a mettersi davanti a Kil, con fare protettivo. Kil, di contro, aveva fatto due passi indietro per allontanarsi da Ace.

«No. È tutto privato, alla larga!» E poi Petr fece un cenno a Kil, che annuì e trotterellò via, per scomparire in fretta all'interno della casa diroccata. «Sciò!»

Ace alzò appena gli occhi al cielo. «A dire la verità, sto cercando un mio amico. Si chiama Marco, faccia annoiata, capelli ad ananas...»

Petr deglutì, ma non staccò gli occhi da lui. «Mai visto.»

«Guarda che lo so che è dentro quella casa...»

«Non è vero.»

«Sì, sì...» Ace non rispose, riprese solo la vivrecard che aveva rimesso in tasca. Alzò il palmo: la vivrecard continuò a puntare verso la casa cantoniera. «Marco non è il tipo da ficcarsi nei guai...» mormorò, in tono quasi casuale. «Ma se gli avete fatto del male...» Il tono era freddo.

«Noi?» Petr emise una risatina. «Non sei tu che lo stai cercando? Non sei tu quello che l'hai maledetto perché ti dicesse tutto quello che volevi sapere?»

«Maledetto?» Ace sbatté le palpebre. «Ma di che cosa stai parlando?»

Petr scoccò un'occhiata di traverso alla sua casa, poi tornò a rivolgersi ad Ace. «Sì, fai pure finta di nulla.» Si voltò e fece un passo in avanti, ma Ace fu più rapido a balzare di fronte a lui per bloccargli la strada.

«Senti, mi sa che abbiamo iniziato col piede sbagliato. E poi ero davvero interessato alla vostra band.»

Fece scivolare a terra lo zaino che portava appeso alla spalla, che cadde a terra tintinnando. Si aprì appena, per mostrare le numerose monete d'oro che lo riempivano, il risultato della sua missione. Petr abbassò appena lo sguardo, poi lo scostò.

«Penso che potremo trovare un accordo.» Ace sorrise.

 

***

 

Il dolore era del tutto passato. Rimaneva un senso di stanchezza, che comunque gli rendeva difficile muoversi. Per uno che poteva rigenera qualsiasi problema fisico anche la più piccola forma di debolezza era un problema. Non poteva rimettersi in viaggio finché non fosse stato di nuovo in salute.

Incontrare quei ragazzi era stato un colpo di fortuna. Gli era dispiaciuto mentirgli, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta. Ora aveva un giaciglio comodo dove accoccolarsi nella sua forma di fenice, cosa che aiutava i suoi muscoli a recuperare la forza, e non doveva preoccuparsi di procacciare cibo o acqua.

In qualche modo li avrebbe ricompensati.

Alzò appena la testa, che teneva ripiegata sotto una delle sue ali, quando i cinque ragazzi entrarono nella stanza da letto che condividevano tutti assieme. Petr e Cal erano davanti, gli altri tre due passi dietro di loro. Kil non lo stava guardando.

«Che cosa c'è?»

I suoi sensi non erano più ostacolati dal dolore, per cui percepì il pericolo. Balzò in piedi, le ali larghe, ma il corpo non gli rispondeva come voleva, ancora preso dalla stanchezza dei giorni precedenti.

Petr e Cal gli balzarono addosso in un istante, con lo scopo di bloccarlo con il loro stesso peso. Nonostante fossero dei ragazzini magrolini, Marco non riuscì a toglierseli di dosso. Anche Kov si era avvicinato e gli aveva afferrato il volto per legargli il becco; subito dopo, Petr approfittò della sua distrazione nel cercare di liberarsi da una parte, per stringergli anche gli artigli. Cal non aveva mollato la presa nemmeno per un istante, tenendogli strette le ali, finché Lic non gettò su di lui una rete di corda di yuta.

Ora che i ragazzi si erano tolti di dosso, Marco poteva di nuovo allargare le ali, ma era troppo tardi. Ai quattro angoli tirarono la rete fino a stringerla del tutto attorno a lui. Avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un uomo, così la rete che aveva assunto la sua forma sarebbe diventata inefficace come i legacci che gli stringevano becco e artigli.

Non lo fece. Non aveva ancora abbastanza forza per combattere o fuggire, per cui si sarebbe tenuto un'arma segreta da parte. Non sapeva cosa volessero fare, quindi non gli restava che scoprirlo prima di elaborare una strategia. Rimase quindi fermo, la testa alzata a guardarli.

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto.» Kil aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e l'ultima cosa che Marco vide prima che fosse avvolto in una coperta fu Petr che gli poggiava una mano sulla spalla.

«È per una buona causa.»

Marco smise di muoversi e lasciò che lo trasportassero senza fatica. La sua migliore ipotesi era che qualcuno li avesse pagati e, vista la casa dove vivevano, non era strano che avessero accettato. E il sentire che si stavano dirigendo verso una presenza rafforzò la sua idea.

Non era la prima volta che Marco veniva venduto. In un certo senso, aveva esperienza in quel campo. La differenza era che sapeva combattere: non era il braccio destro dell'uomo più forte del mondo per nulla. Ancora qualche giorno e avrebbe ripreso tutta la sua potenza.

Si sentì mettere a terra con più delicatezza di quello che pensava e avvertì chiara la terra e i fili d'erba sotto di lui. La coperta fu rimossa appena dal suo capo e Marco agitò appena il collo e poi guardò in avanti. Spalancò gli occhi.

Ace era di fronte a lui e sorrideva divertito.

«Ecco, come d'accordo» disse Petr. Non stava guardando Marco. «Questo è il lago di cui stavamo parlando, se vuoi provare...» Gli altri erano dietro di lui e gli scoccavano occhiate perplesse.

«No, non è necessario» scosse la testa Ace. Lui, al contrario, non aveva mai staccato gli occhi da Marco, nemmeno un istante. Lo zaino sulla sua spalla scivolò verso il braccio e poi venne allungato verso i cinque ragazzi. «Prendete e andatevene.»

Petr fece un minuscolo passo avanti, quanto bastava per afferrare lo zaino senza avvicinarsi ad Ace. Se lo strinse al petto e poi lo aprì, con gli altri che si affacciavano oltre le sue spalle per guardare quello che c'era all'interno. Petr annuì.

«Non gli farai del male, vero?» Kil alzò per la prima volta gli occhi verso Ace, ma Cal gli pose una mano sulla spalla e lo strascinò indietro.

«Vieni via!»

Marco si era voltato appena a fissarlo e Kil resse lo sguardo per poco, prima di voltarsi e seguire gli altri. Allora Marco tornò su Ace, che non aveva staccato gli occhi da lui nemmeno per un istante, sempre quel sorriso divertito sul volto. Però, man mano che il tempo passava, Ace si faceva sempre più serio, le sopracciglia alzate e il viso perplesso.

«Insomma!» Si chinò davanti a lui e in un istante il suo fuoco passava sopra il corpo di Marco, bruciando ogni singola corda che lo teneva imprigionato. «Che cosa stavi aspettando?»

Marco tornò immediatamente in forma umana, ma Ace, conscio dei suoi poteri, non aveva trattenuto il suo fuoco. Le fiamme blu curatrici eruttarono dal suo corpo: Marco urlò e rimase accasciato al suolo.

«Che cosa ti succede?» Ace era chinato su di lui, un tono preoccupato nella sua voce, la mano poggiata sulla sua schiena.

Marco si voltò di lato, appoggiando la testa sulle sua ginocchia. «Il mio potere rigenerativo ha un limite» gli spiegò. «Io posso guarire, ma continuo a provare dolore. Questo si accumula dentro il mio corpo finché non raggiunge il limite. Nel corso degli anni mi sono allenato a trattenerlo sempre di più, in modo da affrontare anche le battaglie più dure, ma il risultato è che quando raggiungo il limite è sempre peggio.»

Ace gli accarezzò appena la testa. «Che cosa significa?»

«Il dolore accumulato emerge tutto assieme» rispose Marco, con lentezza. «Passo giorni in agonia e altrettanti a riprendere le energie.»

«Per questo hai raccontato quella storiella ai ragazzi?»

«Sì. Mi è dispiaciuto.»

«Non dovresti, visto come ti hanno veduto.» Il tono di Ace era duro.

«Avevano bisogno di soldi. Quanti gliene hai dati?»

«Non è una giustificazione...» borbottò Ace, seccato. Poi alzò le spalle. «Non so, era il bottino che avevo con me.»

«Se lo sono meritati per essersi presi cura di me.»

Ace sbuffò e scostò lo sguardo da lui.

«Sì, lo so, si sono fatti tentare dai tuoi soldi e si sono dimostrati come tutti gli altri, ma comunque-»

«Non è per quello» lo interruppe Ace. Sospirò, piegando appena la testa di lato. Poi parlò: «Il Babbo e gli altri erano preoccupati per te e mi hanno mandato a cercarti.»

«Loro non sanno di questa storia» ammise Marco. «Gliel'ho sempre tenuta nascosta. Non è un bello spettacolo e non volevo preoccuparli...»

«Hai fatto male!» esclamò Ace. «Adesso non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l'immagine di te, qui da solo, dolorante... E se non fossi passato io? E se ti avessero venduto a qualcun altro?»

«Ace, rilassati.» Marco mosse appena la mano per sfiorargli appena la mano. «Sono cose che mi sono già successe. Me la so cavare, non serve che tu ti preoccupi per me.»

«Ma io lo faccio già» replicò Ace. Si chinò appena, in modo che le loro fronti fossero una di fronte all'altra. «Credi che non sia mai stato vicino a Rufy quando stava male e aveva bisogno di me? Non mi spavento facilmente. Sei tu che non ti devi preoccupare per me.»

Marco sentiva il suo fiato accarezzargli la pelle. «Ace...»

«E se quello che c'è fra noi conta qualcosa, be', allora devi permettermi di starti accanto anche in queste situazioni» proseguì lui. «Non devi stare sempre lì a preoccuparti per me e basta. Puoi contare anche su di me.»

«Hai ragione» ammise Marco, alla fine. «Ho sempre lasciato che gli altri si appoggiassero a me, ma devo dire che è bello anche poter contare su qualcuno.» Si voltò appena, la fronte che appoggiava meglio sul suo torso caldo. «Sono molto stanco» disse. «Ti dispiace se ci riposiamo ancora un po'?»

«Certo che no.» E, con un leggero sorriso sul volto, sistemò meglio le gambe in modo che Marco potesse usarle come cuscino, mentre lui gli accarezzava i capelli.


End file.
